Graphical modeling and simulation environments or tools allow users to construct and analyze models of processes or systems using diagrams. There are various examples of such tools commercially available. One such example is Simulink from The MathWorks, Inc. A further example of a graphical modeling and simulation environments is Lab VIEW, available from National Instruments Corporation.
Typically, these diagrams describe computations or logic which can ultimately be implemented using application specific devices, computers, microcontrollers, FPGA, integrated circuits, or computing devices. The diagrams are built using elements or blocks which are interconnected. The diagrams are created within a graphical modeling environment which defines the semantics for executing the diagrams. Software systems or descriptions of hardware systems may then be produced which exhibit the behavior of the model or portions thereof.
The Simulink diagrams can be simulated to generate sample-runs (runs on sample times) which provide a means for their validation. Other means of validation include testing and verification. In order to be able to test a Simulink diagram or verify an implementation of a Simulink diagram, it is desirable to translate such diagrams into a form amenable to automated test generation or verification. Thus the corresponding techniques and tools for such translation are needed.